


Losing Sleep and Counting Stars

by the_madhatter



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friend Sam, Cute, Cute Dean, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny what one song can do to two people, what it can shift between the pair.  </p>
<p>Taken from the teamfreewillimagines blog on Tumblr.  "Imagine Dean softly singing bits and pieces of "Counting Stars" by One Republic to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Sleep and Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic (just in case you were wondering)
> 
> The relationship between the Reader and Dean is mostly unresolved sexual tension, with the occasional moments of flirting/romantic conversations.

“I feel the love, and I feel it burn, down this river every turn.  Hope is our four letter word -“  You sang to yourself as you bounded towards the Impala.  You had been exceptionally chipper for no other reason than being alive at the moment, so you thought the best way to portray you feelings was to sing one of your favorite songs.  You and Dean had just taken out the fourth spirit that week and you were surprised that you still walking with the lack of sleep and multiple injuries you had obtained.  “What is that you’re singing?”  Dean asked you as he rounded to the driver’s side.

“Oh, sorry.  It’s nothing.”  You mumbled as you slid into your seat.  You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks; powerless to suppress the blush you turned to face the window.  “It sounds catchy.  What’s it called?”  You didn’t think he actually cared and that he was just trying to make conversation for on the ride back to the bunker.  So, naturally, you responded.  “Its “Counting Stars,” by a band called One Republic.”  You said turning back to him, relieved your beat red face had returned to its normal color.  He responded with a smile as he set off in the direction of the bunker. 

There had been silence between the two of you the entire ride after that.  You would occasionally slip and hum a few bars of the song, and he would sigh when you caught yourself and stopped. 

Once safely inside you made your way down the stars to find Sam and Cas.  They had been on another job, but you received a text from Sam two hours ago saying he was back and he needed to speak with you.  You found him cooped up in his room, pouring over an old leather bound book.  You knocked on the open door twice before walking in.  He looked up from the yellowed and wrinkled pages with a smile.  “Hey how did it go?”  He asked marking his page and setting the book on the nightstand before motioning for you to come and sit.  “Eh, same old same old.  You?”  You sighed as you plopped down next to him on the bed and got comfortable.  “Not too bad, typical hunt, nothing special.”  He paused, “You and Dean have another one whenever you’re ready and rested.  You look exhausted so rest for a couple of days before you head out again, alright?”  He noticed the bruising on your skin that was visible and the dark bags under your eyes.  “I’ll be fine, a couple days is too much, but thanks for looking out for me.” 

“Well I can’t let you of all people go off and get killed because of overexertion.  Dean would never forgive me.”  He was completely serious but you couldn’t help but laugh.  “Who are you kidding?  He would be glad to get rid of me.  I leave nothing for him to do when we’re out on a hunt.”  You chuckled. 

 

Dean watched you bolt down the stairs to find Sam.  He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw you go.  But without a second thought, Dean went straight to his room, shutting the door behind him.  One meaningful thought had took up the majority of his mind was getting some sleep before the two of you would have to leave again.  When heard the door latch shut his flung his body on to the bed and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.  An image of you was the last thing on his mind drifted in to unconsciousness.

Dean had only gotten about an hour of sleep, after he woke up abruptly from a dream of you, he thought of the song you had been singing earlier and how hypnotic your voice had sounded.  He couldn’t get you out of his head.  Dean slid out of bed and grabbed his laptop from the other side of the room.  After a few minutes of trying to remember what the name of the song was that you had been singing he found it.  He turned the volume down so that it was barely audible.  As it played through the speakers, his listened intently; focused on learning at least some of it.     

 

You had been talking with Sam for a few hours before you left and headed to your room.  As you walked down the hallway you heard “Counting Stars” faintly coming from the direction you were headed.  As you got closer and closer to your room, the song got a little louder.  You stopped at your door and saw that it was open and wasn’t coming from inside.  You turned and moved across the hall, you pressed your ear against Dean’s door.  You smiled slightly when you realized that he was singly along, messing up some words as it continued.  He was trying to learn the lyrics and you felt your cheeks heat up slightly.  You kept yourself from going in; instead you headed back to your room, humming along the way. 

The next morning you felt somewhat rested, your body still sore but not the worst condition it’s been in.  You made your way to the kitchen, the smell of maple syrup and coffee flooded the room and filled your nose.  You saw Dean standing in front of the stove, then a pancake fly above his head and land back on the pan in front of him.  You snuck up behind him, tiptoeing and making sure you were silent.  You stuck your arms out towards his waist and squeezed his hips.  He jumped and made a surprised grunt; then whipped around, spatula raised high.  He let out an annoyed sigh after seeing you standing there, so desperately trying to hold back your giggles. 

At the moment you fell to the floor, convulsing with laughter, Castiel and Sam walked in.  Puzzled looks on both of their faces, but Cas more than Sam.  “Has something happened to Y/N?  Dean did you harm her?”  He looked down at you with genuine concern.  “Y/N, are you alright?”  You managed to suck in some air to reply.  “Yeah, Cas.  Just laughing.”  Sam helped you to your feet then went and sat at the table, book in hand.  Cas gave you one more look before turning to join the taller brother.

“It wasn’t that funny.”  Dean said to you as you took your place next to him.  “Well, I thought it was.”  You retorted as you stretched over him to grab a cooked pancake.  “Why don’t you just move to that side so you don’t get burned?”  He asked you, seemingly amused with your actions.  You thought he would have been annoyed, but you moved over to the other side anyway.  “Those are done.”  You said pointing to the punch on the pan.  Dean flipped them one more time before gathering them on the plate.  “You want to add more batter?”  He asked, motioning towards the bowl of mixture beside you.  You nodded and added a few globs on to the hot pan.  As you watched them cook, Dean moved closer.

“Lately I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep.”  He sang low beside you, watching the pancakes.  A small grin formed on your face and you looked at him out of the corner of your eye.  “Dreaming about the things that we could be.”  He continued as he flipped a pancake.  “But baby, I’ve been, I’ve been prayin’ hard.”  You added, your voice softer than his, but the silence carried it through the kitchen area.  You knew your face flushed, and you could feel Dean’s eyes on you as well as Sam and Cas’s.  “Said no more counting dollars-“  Dean broke the silence, his eyes seemed to plead for you to continue.  “We’ll be counting stars.”  You paused for a moment.  “Yeah, we’ll be counting stars.”  You both sang.  You managed to harmonize with him, face still red, and hands now shaking slightly.  You heard Sam silence Cas and you chuckled in response; but you never took your eyes off of Dean.  “Uh guys.  The food?”  Sam coughed, and then motioned towards the now burning pancakes.  Dean cursed under his breath before sliding the pancakes off of the pan and into the garbage. 

“You have a beautiful voice Y/N.”  Sam commented after you were seated in between Dean and Cas.  “Thanks.”  You replied as you took a sip of your coffee.  Dean placed two pancakes on your plate before getting himself some.  “Dean is a pretty good singer too.”  You said as you scooted your chair slightly closer to his.  Sam watched you intently.  “Yeah he isn’t bad.”  He mumbled in between bites. 

You placed a hand on Dean’s thigh.  “We have another hunt.  If you’re rested enough we can leave after breakfast?”  You said, looking up in to his vibrant emerald eyes.  “Yeah I will be good to go.”  He said not breaking the stare.  “Great.”  You whispered, completely forgetting where you were as you focused on Dean and only Dean.  “I’ve got another as well.  So Cas and I will be leaving shortly.”  Sam rose from the table, and brought his plate to the counter.  “You guys be careful.”  Sam said before leaving the two of you and Cas alone.  Dean looked over to Cas who was more focused on the plate of pancakes than you or Dean.  Dean coughed slightly and Cas looked up.  He nudged his head in the direction Sam left but Cas stared at him expectantly.  “Sam was ready to leave Castiel, I think you should go and find him.”  You said sweetly.

Cas smiled back and then he was gone.  “Sometimes you just have to tell him.”  You looked back to Dean before you got up to bring both of your dishes to the sink.  “I see this life like a swinging vine, Swing my heart across the line.”  He sang softly behind you as his arms wrapped around your waist.  You stood in front of the sink, scrubbing the dishes as he hummed in your ear.  His deep voice sending shivers down your spine.  “I feel something so right.  By doing the wrong thing.”  You sang as you spun in his arms to face him, hands dripping and soapy.  You brought them up to either side of his head and brought him into a kiss.  You hadn’t had meant for it to be as forceful as it was.  You lips crashed to his, as if there had been some force pulling them together.  But just as quick as it started it ended.  He was the first to pull away, a look of utter surprise on his face. 

“What?”  You asked, smiling slightly.  “You were the one serenading me and gripping my waist.”  You pointed out.  He shrugged.  “I just wanted to kiss you first.”  He smiled and pulled away.  “We should get going.” 

You jogged to catch up with him then slid your arm under his and intertwined your fingers together.  “Do you need to grab anything first?”  You asked looking up to him.  “Everything I need is right here.”  He stated as he opened the door and you both stepped through.  “Not what I meant.”  You laughed as you pulled him to the Impala.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Still taking requests for one-shots! you can go to my tumblr, ohcalamity94.tumblr.com or you can send me a request on here


End file.
